


Within the Quiet

by HiddenEye



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Catbug - Freeform, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenEye/pseuds/HiddenEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unknown to her, two green eyes watched her from where he stood on top of the building, the timer was clipped to his belt as he grinned with such glee that he found her at last, just when he thought that his lady was actually that good. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Within the Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash. What the hell am I doing I have exams in less than a month.

It started a few months ago, while they were overlooking the city on top of a building, eyes and ears sharp for trouble.

It was a nice night, the autumn wind was cool against their skin, the bright lights of Paris shone with such a glow that was beautiful and enticing from their height, the moon shining fully from above their heads.

The crimes were strangely silent for the past few days, there weren't anyone being controlled by an Akuma who was wrecking the city or calling upon the gods to their sacrifices that the heroes should be worrying about. The silence was something both of them enjoyed greatly, a good rest for them after one day of another saving the world.

But, you could say they were getting a bit bored.

Hey, you couldn't blame them, 16-year-old teenagers they were, energy will always be inside them wanting to be used.

Even their kwamis were getting restless.

And so, they invented a game.

A game that required great skill of stealth, power, and brain.

"To which I have them all," Came the reply of none other than Chat Noir as he flashed her his teeth with his arms crossed.

And to which he earned a loud scoff from his lady friend.

They've agreed to the terms and conditions the game provided, where this was only a game, where they would play when there wouldn't be any trouble on that particular day. If there were some inconvenience when they _were_ playing the game, they have to drop whatever they were doing and go check out the distress that was happening. They shook on it, and Chat managed to brushed his lips against the back of her hand (earning himself a good shove of a finger to his forehead that almost made him topple), before they went their separate ways, ending another patrol for the day.

And then after trying the game for a couple of times in the past few months, they were eager to play again.

Now, Ladybug thought she was a pro.

Arrogant as it was, she couldn't help but feel the excitement as she played the game with her partner, as well as the competitive feeling that rocketed through her whole system when they started playing. And now, as she hid in the shadows with her fingers clasped around the round object, the ribbon that tied at its hook ran down the length of her hand, she couldn't help but internally laugh at how ridiculous they were being.

It was a simple game of tag.

With some modifications they added themselves of course.

And that made everything more fun than the usual.

Oh, to make it more entertaining, they set a timer, whoever didn't manage to catch the other once three minutes was up, the loser had to do whatever the winner wanted.

So far, she won for both.

And she was going to make this her third.

_02 minutes 27 seconds_

Ladybug pressed herself against the wall of the bricked building, the little stones of the bricks poked her back as she started moving as quietly as possible, making her way deeper into the alley, and making sure he didn't hear her as she tried to find ways to stall him away from her as time was ticking.

Once she was at a T-junction of the tight alley, she ran into the one on her right, her ponytail flying behind her as she quickly tied the ribbon that used to tie one of her pigtails around her wrist, making sure the bell didn't fall as she somersaulted on top of the wall, crouching low enough so that the street light didn't touch her body, her bright blue eyes scanning the way she had left behind her. Once she was satisfied there was no one following her, she jumped to the other side of the wall and ran, the corner of her lips twitching.

Unknown to her, two green eyes watched her from where he stood on top of the building, the timer was clipped to his belt as he grinned with such glee that he found her at last, just when he thought that his lady was actually that good.

He let out a breath of amusement as he touched the collar of his suit, empty without the bell that was missing.

The bell she wore on herself.

Well, he supposed he could think himself as good as she was.

_02 minutes 11 seconds_

He took a few steps back, before running at full speed as he jumped to the other building, his feet light as they landed on the floor. The roofs hid him well as he followed his lady from up top. He slid between the railings and the clothes that were left hanging outside, using his hands to cartwheel himself out of the mess and then crouched on the corner of the building, mimicking the perfect impression of a gargoyle as he searched for her, his cat ears pricked to enhance his hearing, his night vision mask helping him find her.

When he saw and heard nothing, he let out a sigh of dissapointment. So close.

_01 minute 36 seconds_

Silly cat, she thought as a smirk found its way to her lips, eyeing the crouching boy from where she hid beside the stacks of boxes. She was about to leave without a sound when the box next to her jiggled, and out came a black cat with a rat in its mouth. Ladybug wanted to snort at the coincidence as the cat blinked at her once, before bounding away.

When she look up, the other black cat was gone too.

Panic striked her heart as she swivelled to find him, but decided it was a waste of time as she ran, her feet bringing her to the construction site where the unfinished building was still bare from cement, but it was the only place she hadn't gone without him seeing her yet.

She was careful to squeeze in between the poles, before as quietly as possible got hold on one of the metal poles and hauled herself up, her breath now coming out heavier than before as her heart pounded on her chest.

She froze when there was a squeak of a plank. 

He's here.

_01 minute 03 seconds_

He winced when the plank made a sound, shouldn't have landed there when he could. But then, he wouldn't have catch his lady then would he?

His vision tunnelled for a second as he followed her there, and he could see her from where he crouched on the flimsy wood, he just had to get down there and get the bell from her.

He took hold on one of the poles and swung his way down, careful not hit anything that could cause some destruction. He moved with the agility of a cat as he was getting near towards her, the smile was back on full force as his feline eyes glinted within the shadows.

_00 minutes 48 seconds_

She could hear him coming closer, and when she looked up, she swore her breath got stuck in her throat when she saw him jumping from one pole to the next, the distance between them decreasing every second. She decided against the idea of coming up and jumped down to run, avoiding wheelbarrows and shovels alike as she made her way to the other side of the building, hoping to loose him in the alley before he reached her.

The cat found his prey, the hunt is almost over.

_00 minutes 24 seconds_

He landed on the sandy floor with a thump, no point keeping quiet now since she saw him already. He took off at once, taking out his katana so that to propel him forward with. He could see her running as fast as she could, not once did she look behind at him.

He only chuckled.

My Lady, where do you think you're going?

_00 minutes 12 seconds_

She heard it.

The damn cat was mocking her.

Before she could even be mad about it, she felt the air left her body as she felt arms wrapped around her waist, causing her momentum to be off balance as they rolled on the ground, coating both of them with dirt and sand.

She blinked her eyes vigorously to get rid of the dust, and found that she was laying on the ground with Chat Noir straddling her. He untied the ribbon from her wrist with ease, and then pressed the stop button on the timer at his waist.

_00 minutes 01 seconds_

Ah, so close.

He held up bell by the red ribbon, a grin stretched over his lips as he raised an eyebrow at her. "Told you."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, you win, whatever," She waved it away. "Now will you please get off? I think there's a stone biting my hip and it hurts."

Being the troublesome he was, he denied her request and only leaned forward, brushing his nose with hers. "Hmm, you sure?"

She almost spluttered indignantly at his tactics, her face flushed with frustration. She hooked her leg around his waist, and turned them over roughly so that she was the one straddling him, and then she quickly got up to dust away her attire.

He was left there for a while, trying to process what happened. "Ow."

"Serves you right."

When he got up, he stretched his limbs, the bell still in hand. "Well, I still won though, so," He flashed her a smile. "You have to get me what I want."

She paused from cleaning herself up, and then faced him fully. Her eyes darted all over his face, before settling on the timer on his belt. She took quick steps near him that she was almost pressed against him, and he looked as if he might actually burst when his eyes widen with shock. Pressing on the button, she reset the time.

She looked at him through her lashes, a small smile appeared. "The rules said no equipments," She whispered, and if possible, his eyes widen more. She should hit herself later for doing this. Ah well, the cat had to taste his own medicine once in a while. "And you used your katana." She tilted her head slightly to side, and his eyes narrowed. "Disqualified."

He didn't even move when she took the bell from him, and only stared at her now with some sort of look that made the excitement in her laugh again. She knew that look, it was the same look he had before this, the same competitive glint she herself had at the moment.

"Again."

Pressing the start button, she ran.

_03 minutes 00 seconds_


End file.
